


Springtime

by christinawithav



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John enjoys the spring day along with Dorian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springtime

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine

AN: Wrote this before the last cold snap came and then dumped 8 inches of snow in the last storm. Wrote this because I want Spring so bad.

Thanks to DRNSheep for the beta

 

John Kennex stared at the sunlight reflecting off the clear blue water then closed his eyes. The chirping of various birds filled his ears and the scent of roses carried by the wind filled his nose. It was finally springtime and 60 degrees felt perfect after the hard winter the city had gone through. It had been the worst in nearly thirty years. He then heard familiar footsteps and felt hands cover his eyes. 

 

“Penny for your thoughts, handsome.”

 

John smiled as the hands were removed and opened his eyes as Dorian sat down next to him. 

 

“It’s springtime, winter is gone and Cupid goes around spreading love.” 

 

Dorian quirked an eyebrow, “Cupid huh?” 

 

John grinned, “I am a strange one.” 

 

Dorian grinned back, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

 

Dorian then straddled John as John held him in place by his hips. He kissed him soft and soon turned passionate. They finally broke apart as John needed to breathe. 

 

“John, Cupid got a hold of me long before spring came.” John couldn’t help but laugh. Love did all kinds of strange but amazing things as well.


End file.
